D N Angel Revived
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: Dark is free, in a new world that is! In order for him to return he has to find an artwork with a girl, but what's this? Krad's back? And he's unleashed Dark's true from? Wait, and Dark has...DIED? Read and find out if you wanna know what happens!COMPLETE
1. A New Place for the Midnight Angel

Summary: Dark Mousy has been removed from the artwork he was sealed in, but he then meets a strange mysterious girl…….

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel, only my OC and the storyline, but I wish I could!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A new Place for the Midnight Angel

"_Huh…?_"Dark then sat up looking at where he was. **_'Where am I? Where are_** **_Daisuke, Risa, And Riku? What about Krad?'_** wondered the legendary thief. As he walked around the emerald colored forest Dark sought for an answer. Finally, spreading his pitch black wings, the thief took to the sky. **_'There's nothing here….wait, what's_** **_that!'_** He flew towards an open deserted area and landed, and looking up he saw a bruised battered girl tied to a tall fir tree.

"Who…..who are you?" the girl asked in a soft hoarse whisper.

"_The person to rescue you_," Dark answered and then he took out a dark black feather and in seconds split the rope to pieces. He then caught her in his arms as she fell, the air rustling her soft silky dark brown hair. The thief took a closer look and realized that the mysterious girl was bleeding and several different areas and she was bruised in frequent locations.

**_'This girl……she somehow has…..'_**A cry interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey you get back here!" The thief didn't hesitate; he just flew away in the sky with the girl in his arms.

xxx

Later that day the girl woke up and spoke, "Huh, what?"

"_You're awake, don't move around much._"

"Thanks for saving me."

"_No problem_." The girl walked over and Dark offered a piece of fish to her. She then sat down and asked," What's your name?"

"_I'm Dark Mousy, what about you?_"

"Kimi Yuka." Dark wanted to ask her about her history and why she was tied to the tree, but he resisted and kept his mouth shut. After dinner Kimi fell asleep, her graceful form lying on the smooth dark green. Then without warning Dark started leaning in, his face moving closer to hers, but just in the knick of time Dark snapped back to reality and drew back quickly.

"What was that?" spoke Dark. **_'Why was I doing that? This_** **_feeling…..it's a different feeling than what I felt for Risa or Riku'_**. Without noticing the Phantom Thief soon fell asleep himself, pondering the thoughts that had come to haunt him.


	2. Art waiting to be Stolen

Disclaimer: Shown in first chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Art waiting to be stolen

After Breakfast the next day Dark and Kimi set off on the trail talking to each other.

"So you say this "Krad" got trapped with you and now you've got to find a way to return to your own time or something like that?"

"Yeah, that's right"

"For me it's looking for the Mirror of Life."

"Mirror of ……Life? What's that, a piece of artwork?"

"No, it's sort of…..let's see….how can I explain this? Well it's a trinket that holds all the secrets of the universe," Kimi explained.

"Oh, so it can tell me how to get back?"

"Yeah, that's what it can do; it can also do plenty of other things." Kimi then looked at her bandaged wounds. "What's the feather for?"

"Oh, um, I put my feather there for, uh, some reason," Dark explained foolishly.

"I see….hey look, another feather!" Kimi held up a white feather that changed into different colors everytime it was turned.

"That's interesting….," the Phantom Thief said. The weary travelers had just arrived at a city, a city filled with famous artwork that is! Dark's eyes sparkled with joy, but he asked in a calm voice, "Why is this city filled with very beautiful artwork, Kimi?"

"If I'm right then this is the city of Tiniken. Not a single piece of artwork has been stolen here. Wait a minute…..Dark, you're not thinking of….." Dark nodded, too satisfied to utter words. " Well if you're going to do it I'll back you up, but here's a warning: this city has the best security system throughout this land, I think"

"I'll keep that in mind," Dark answered, "so what are we waiting for then?"

At the stroke of twelve dark and Kimi sneaked into the museum which was as dark as coal. Dark took some of the artwork while Kimi kept watch, but something caught her attention to drag her off her post. It was a picture of a mirror, and that seem to make Kimi smile.

"Hey it's an image of the Mirror of Life!" She reached toward the image, unaware there was a security beam that had caught her.

"Kimi, stop! You'll tri…!" It was too late, Kimi grabbed the photo and the sirens went off. "You naïve foolish girl," Dark yelled. He then grabbed her by the waist and jumped out the museum window, and spreading his black wings he flew away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's nothing for me to say except if you want longer chapters send a private message. Oh yeah, R&R!


	3. A Flash of Light and Hidden Hearts

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A Flash of Light and Hidden Hearts

_'Huh, what happened…? I'm floating…no, flying through the air?' _ Kimi thought as she gazed at the woodland forest. Remembering what she had in her hand Kimi placed the image of the mirror into a safe place, but doing so she felt a tiny tug. She had forgotten how she was flying in the climax of thinking until she looked up, seeing it was Dark carrying her.

"H-Hey, get your hand off my chest pervert!"

"Well, how am I supposed to keep you from falling?" Dark yelled, remembering what happened in his past with Riku. _'Dammit why am I_ _remembering that now?' _he thought.

"Well you can at least hold me a different way so I don't feel violated!"

"Fine I will!" With a twist of Dark's arms he was holding Kimi, bridal style. With all of the commotion Dark had turned his attention away from his flight path, and when he turned back…

"Dark, look out for that tree!" Dark's pitch black wings shriveled and disappeared and they both fell, screaming, all the way to the woodland floor

Luckily, the ground was sort enough not to kill a falling person. Kimi opened her eyes and stared at the leaf scattered ground. She spotted a few strands of hair, and when she clenched her fists they were grasping cloth. She then rolled over and saw that she had landed on Dark!

"Dark, are you still alive?" She yelled. The thief stirred; then he opened his eyes.

"Are you okay, Kimi?"

"Yeah, are you okay? Considering I fell on you and all…"

"I'm fine." He sat up wincing at a sort of pain. The pain came from a wound on Dark's right arm, which was now bleeding crimson red blood.

"Your arm! I thought you said you were okay!" Kimi then pulled a strip of pure white cloth and began bandaging it.

"It's just a….wound?" Dark sat there surprised as he watched her apply her medical skills the best she could to his arm. _'Is she worrying about me…for real?'_ Dark thought.

"There all…" She felt her body go inward, and in that moment she thought, 'Wha-what?'. The thief held her in an embrace.

"Thank you, Kimi."

"Y-Your welcome, but…" She broke the embrace. "I'm not very skilled with medical treatment."

"Don't worry, I bet it'll be fine." A slight push of wind ruffled Dark's violet hair. Then in an instant Dark sprang to his knees and started running like he was running for his life. Kimi turned quickly to see a blinding flash of light which faded away quickly.

"Dark, where are you going? Dark!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And here ends another chapter of this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, please R&R!


	4. Kamayu, Toki No Miramoru, and Some

Disclaimer: You guys know, everybody does here…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Kamayu, a Toki No Miramoru, and some Strange Eyes too!

"Dark, return to me, return to me so we can be together….again…" an eerie voice whispered in the thief's mind. Dark's eyes were clouded over as he spoke back.

"Yes….I will come…"

Kimi sprang up and ran after Dark in such a hurry that she almost stumbled on her own two feet. At the sight of Dark not so far ahead the girl sped up like a cheetah to stop him; then, without her noticing, a spear flew through the air.

"Eeek!" She jumped back and hit her captor, who then threw her against a tall elm tree with incredible force that knocked the wind out of her. As she tried to recover her breath on the ground two pairs of feet stood before her. She painfully moved her head up and looked straight in the faces of the pairs' owners, and to her surprise found that they belonged to none other than dark and a mysterious girl wearing a silver tiara.

"Who a-are you…?" Kimi gasped in tiny wheezes.

"I am Kamayu. Dark, take his girl back to the castle."

"Yes, Kamayu, as you wish." Dark then roughly hauled Kimi on his shoulders and flew to a clear area occupied by a castle, like the ones built for Britain kings. In a beautifully decorated room Dark cruelly tied Kimi's hands to a chair he forced her to sit on.

"Dark, don't you remember me at all? You know me, I'm Kimi!" the girl yelled, in hope that he would say yes, but her hope was denied.

"I know no girl named Kimi, I only know the name of the high Toki No, Kamayu." Not a word was said after that because just then the door flew open and there, standing in the doorway, was Kamayu herself. She walked in as if she were riding a cloud and looked at Kimi with a curiosity that looked almost terrifying.

"It's true, it really did happen," Kamayu spoke, half to herself, the other to the rest of the people in the room.

"Who are you? Why did you brainwash Dark?" Kimi yelled, but was silenced when Kamayu placed her index and middle fingers on her forehead.

"Become one of us Kimi; join the clan of the Miramoru…"

"Become on of you, why wou…." She was silenced after that, her eyes glazed over. Suddenly, Kamayu expression changed to shock and she withdrew her fingers quickly and walked over to a chair, shivering.

"Kamayu, are you alright?" Dark said, attending to her.

"I am fine, but…" She stopped as the tiara on her head illuminated black and released and ominous image into the room. All the guards were destroyed; the only ones left in the room were Kamayu, Dark, and Kimi, who now sat as if she had seen a vision. The completely black room started to fade away to a slightly dark gray in the center of the room, and soon to a pale gray. Then the scene became clear to both the eyes still open in the room. A village, burned and crumbling, lay in the middle while a giant, ferocious demon with a terrible demonic power and darkness miasma strode over it. A speeding blur in white and light aqua clothes flew towards the demon on wings of an angel. It attacked at such speed and accuracy that Dark lost sight of it for a moment.

"No….. This can't be…" Kamayu whispered in a voice that trembled.

The giant demon quickly grabbed the speeding thing in mid-air and held it, and then the humongous thing clenched the already closed fist and gave the angel pain of a thousand flames. It laughed at the small thing in his hand and spoke for the very first time.

"Worthless being, you can never beat me, you would have to face millions of hells before you could ever face my power, I shall now turn you into one of my minions just so you could be spared from the engulfing flames of the Underworld!"

"Hey you big ugly thing, over here, get me instead!" A boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes jumped up onto a roof of a building and sent and electrical blade whirling at the beast.

"Haha, what a small toy that you've sent me. It can't defeat me in any way" He sent the blade whirling in a different direction; he pushed the boy off the roof as hard as if he was hit by a car. The boy, weak and in terrible pain, tried to get up and face the colossal monster, using all of his energy just to get up; he could never make it onto his two feet though.

"D-D-Damn you, R-R-R-Riko…" His voice trailed off and stopped as he coughed up a handful of blood onto the dry ground. "Dammit…," He whispered in a low whisper to himself.

Just then the vision faded and Kimi woke up in a shocked position. Kamayu sat with her tiara, blackened like the ashes of a burnt out fire, her hands the color of stone. Dark, however, broke free of Kamayu's control and rushed over to where Kimi was.

"My Dark, where are you going?" Kamayu asked in a soft voice.

"I'm not _your _Dark, I don't even know you! Kimi are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, just a little bit shaken up."

"You don't remember about us, Dark? If you don't then…..I shall make you remember." She then used the power of her black gem and created a scene of a tranquil summer night where Dark and her were standing next to a tree, but the scene vanished just as Kamayu looked down at herself. There, protruding from her heart was a black spear engraved with the words: _I thought my heart was claimed by the darkness; some how it lived. Soon my soul shall fly again. _Kamayu turned into the blossoms of a plum tree revealing the person who had thrown the spear at her. Their face was covered by the shadows of the room, but his eyes were clear. They somehow reminded Dark of…

"Those eyes, they resemble Krad's! Come back here!" The caped phantom escaped the scene, too fast for Dark; Dark cursed for thirty seconds after he had lost him. "Dammit! I lost the guy! It can't be Krad it just can't!"

"Dark, I think we should get out of this castle and clear things out in the next city," Kimi said in a strange voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, now the chapter is done! Oh yeah, I may not have mentioned this, but the Toki No Miramoru is the tiara on Kamayu's forehead, it's very beautiful, as pretty as the mirror (maybe prettier) that Emiko gave Riku. I think this could be the longest chapter yet, anyways, who was the guy who "destroyed" Kamayu? Why was a vision of a burning village in Kimi's memories? Who was the injured boy and the angel? All questions will be answered in future chapters!


	5. Some Things are Better Left Untold

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own D N Angel, but everybody wants to here

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Some Things are Better Left Untold

"Damn, I could have grabbed the guy while I had the chance!" Dark cursed as the two travelers walked on the city path.

"Dark, instead of cursing yourself to oblivion why don't you calm down and try to put it behind for now, you can try and catch him, or her, again later."

"Fine, let's head into the city for some food and maybe some art, if they have any…" Dark grinned when he said this.

"Now that's sounds like the Dark I know," Kimi said in a cheerful voice as they turned around the path corner. "Now, speaking of food I have some money." She showed Dark her little velvet blue bag.

"What, you call that little?" Dark was heard throughout the forest.

As Dark wandered around the market place in search of food, water, and good art hints he stopped and thought of his past. His origin, his name, the battle with Krad…He stopped in front of an alleyway and looked in it. There sat a pretty girl and five tough looking men who had already started sending a barrage of pain towards the girl. Dark, seeing that the girl was in need of help placed the food he was carrying in a safe spot and tackled the first man he saw.

"Hey, this puny runt's trying to fight us!"

"Let's beat the crap out of him!" another said

"Okay then, try and fight me!" Dark said.

"Fine then, die!" In an instant Dark ducked under and elbowed the charging man. He toppled like a card tower making his buddies even angrier; now they charged full-force and Dark, but soon they retreated with bruises and some blood on them. The girl now stood up and walked over to Dark and placed a hand on his own.

"Thank you, mister, you are my savior, I shall never forget this moment."

"Um, you're welcome?" He hesitated staring at the girl who somehow reminded him of…Kimi, and Kimi reminded Dark of…

"Sir, are you alright? Did you receive a blow from those men?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I was just thinking of some things." At that moment Dark's stomach growled in anticipation of food. He looked at the money that Kimi had given him and then spoke in a whisper. "Damn, I don't have enough money for food in a restaurant, and I can't eat the food we have here because I need to save it…" The girl, who mysteriously heard Dark, answered as Dark's miracle.

"Mister, I have enough money to give you a decent meal in the finest restaurant in this city, it's the least I can do for saving me." Dark grabbed the food he bought and followed the girl out of the alley, wondering if he really could trust the girl.

xxx

Kimi, who had now finished her shopping, was looking for Dark in the city plaza, the place they said they would meet each other. She sighed as she remembered their last adventure where Dark was controlled by Kamayu. She remembered the girl peering into her thoughts, opening her mind to the outside world, revealing her secrets… Kimi shook her head to chase away this thought and started to walk around. The same men who had bothered Dark and the girl swiftly appeared out of nowhere and knocked Kimi down. Three of them laughed as Kimi knelt down to collect her things but kept on running for fear that Dark was still after them. A boy about Dark's age appeared and started to help gather the items on the ground before they got smashed by anybody's foot. After both of them were done Kimi stood up and looked at the boy's clear blue eyes.

"Thank you," Kimi said.

"You're welcome." He was about to turn when suddenly he asked, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Kimi, why?" The girl asked in wonder.

"I just wanted to know, if um, you would like to spend some time together." He noticed the inquiring eyes of Kimi and answered. "I just wanted to have a friendly talk that's all!" He then leaned towards Kimi's ear and whispered his name and the time and place they were supposed to meet, after that he sped off into the distance.

"Sukimaru…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I got this chapter down, so I guess all I can say is R&R!


	6. Team Break

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel….but if Yukiru Sugisaki could let me buy it…

Chapter 6: Team Break

Kimi walked to the right of the city plaza and turned her head side to side. She clutched the basket of food she was holding and started moving to the edge of the plaza. Her head turned and she spotted Dark coming with…

"A girl, he made me wait just to come here with a girl?" She muttered. The girl he was walking with suddenly turned and hugged Dark. Her soft, short reddish brownish hair fluttered slightly. Kimi, who could not take much more seeing her teammate in the embrace, fled the scene to the park. _'Is Dark's heart really lost to a girl who looks like...'_

She stopped and sat on a park bench to regain her breath.

"That girl…looks so much like the girl Dark mentioned…Riku Harada…" She remembered Dark telling her that Riku was one half of a pair of twins. Her sister was Risa Harada and that his former "host" Daisuke fell in love with Risa first. Riku had short, auburnish type of hair and was the more down to earth one while Risa had long, brown hair and…

"Kimi, it is you right?" Kimi stared up and saw that it was Sukimaru, the boy who had helped her gather her fallen items.

"Yeah, it is. Hi, Sukimaru." He sat down beside her on the bench and stared straight ahead with his crystal ocean blue eyes. His golden blonde hair swayed slightly as he started to lean to the back of the bench. He then glanced over to Kimi's emerald green eyes and noticed that she was troubled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, Sukimaru, I'm fine."

"No, I can tell something is troubling you."

Kimi, a little too ashamed to look at his face answered, "I-It's this guy that I travel with…" Kimi unraveled the story to Sukimaru as he listened seriously.

xxx

"Resha…um, I need to go," Dark answered as he spotted Kimi flee.

"No, please stay, I….I…"

"I'm sorry, but I've got to leave now, something came up." Dark then left her and started to run in the direction Kimi had left.

"Dark!" Resha yelled, "Please come back soon!"

"Uh, yeah, okay, bye!" Dark answered. _'Damn, if I lose her I'll never be able to find my way back to Azumano! Plus…plus…Resha and Kimi…they remind me of the Harada twins…' _ Dark then ran to a nearby bush and hid when he spotted Kimi and another guy on a bench. As he eavesdropped he heard his name being mentioned to the other guy Kimi was sitting next to. Dark couldn't take anymore of the conversation so he fled the site. Crimson red eyes stared at Dark as he left.

"Good, the team, their bond, has finally been broken. I can now attack Kokuyoku and his little bud…"

"Sir," interrupted a tan skinned man with white hair and dark purple eyes, "Since Kokuyoku's bond with that girl has been destroyed may I finish him off?"

"Certainly, and don't forget to destroy the other pests as well."

"He has accomplices?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid his friends may revolt with him." The figure cloaked in the shadows turned his crimson eyes to the mirror he was seeing Dark and the others through. "Leave nobody alive."

"Yes, sir, I will do as you have asked."

Whoa, a new evil here, and Kimi and Dark aren't going to be a team anymore because of two people? Also, what's with Dark having accomplices besides Kimi? Is Krad the one with red eyes? You'll have to find out soon, but in the meanwhile, R&R!


	7. Attack of the Ninjas!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, why do I put this? So I don't get sued, period (well, not really). I don't, well, see the note

Note: Yes, some of the jutsus you see here will be similar or are the same to _Naruto_ jutsus, and I don't own them

Chapter 7: Attack of the Ninjas!

"I see, Dark seems like he's going to leave you to go to…wait, are you jealous?"

"No way, like I'd be jealous of Dark and Resha!"

"Resha? You mean Lady Resha of the High Court?" Kimi turned her head and let her eyes stare into Sukimaru's.

"Sukimaru, you mean _Lady _Resha is from the _High _Court?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard…?" He stared at her blank expression and finally guessed that she had no idea until he told her. Sukimaru shifted a little, a feeling that something bad was going to happen kept on reminding him. Kimi had gotten up and started walking towards the direction of the river. Sukimaru, who had now noticed her leaving, sprinted to where she was and followed her at her own pace.

"Resha's…a lady in the High Court…" her voice trailed off as they rounded a corner. The golden blonde haired teenager stared at Kimi and was just about to reach over, grab her hand, and comfort her, but…

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kunais flew out of the shadows and headed straight for the two standing in the enclosed area. Sukimaru, having his instinct kick in, dove, knocked Kimi down, and evaded the attack with Kimi. Copies of a man with leaf green eyes and navy blue hair appeared and started speaking at once.

"Tch, you dodged my attack. You should've been dead along with the puny girlfriend of yours."

"What the heck…who are you calling **puny**?" Kimi yelled in anger at the unwelcome visitor.

"She isn't my girlfriend either!"

"Whatever, you're going to die anyway." He pulled out three curved blade shurikens and threw them. This time the odds were in the navy blue haired boy's hands. Slashes and blood filled the scene as Sukimaru and Kimi fought for their lives. With his hidden knives, that usually were concealed, Sukimaru deflected most of the things thrown at him. _'Dammit, if I don't get Kimi out of here fast we're both going to die!'_ Kimi, who had nothing but Dark's feathers and the one she picked up earlier, screamed in pain as she got cut by the whirling blades of death.

"Time to die, Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Suddenly a small but intense light filled the area; it was bright enough to be spotted by the people in the city, and even Dark.

xxx

"Thunder Cage Jutsu!" Dark dodged the electrical shocked cage and jumped to the nearest exit. Unfortunately, Dark couldn't reach Kimi (he had to rescue the only person that might have the power to bring him back home) and save her because he had some problems of his own…like a ninja or two on his tail. Make the twenty.

"Crap, who are you guys?" he yelled at the white haired, dark purpled eyed men as he sprinted down the alleyways.

"The people who have come to give you peace!" All twenty of the clones yelled back.

"Peace? This isn't peace, this is like me trying to kill myself just to rest in peace!" The man never answered, he just flung sickle shaped kunais at Dark in attempts to hit and at least kill him.

"Wolf Fang Summoning Jutsu!" Wolves the colors of black, white, and gray appeared and barred Dark's only exits.

"What the hell--?" Dark yelled as the wolves and clones surrounded him.

"Nowhere to run, Kokuyoku, we've got you pinned."

"Hey, wait a minute, how do you know my name…? Are you working for Krad?" The wolves snarled and growled after he said the last word. One pitch black wolf turned its head and spotted a lone, shadowy figure walking down the alleyway. As it came closer Dark could recognize that it was none other than Resha. The white haired clones turned to see her coming and spoke in a delighted voice.

"Ah, Resha, a little bit late on the timing, so you have to help me finish my job. Our master would be very pleased."

"Yes, I know he will," she answered in a melancholy, yet malicious, voice. "Samu, leave this to me." Resha then unveiled herself and in the place of all her High Court clothes she wore golden armor streaked with dark purple, dark blue, and black.

'Aw, then I won't have any fun!" Samu answered as his clones disappeared.

"You're working with this guy too?" Dark yelled after Resha revealed herself.

"Yes, and I plan to kill you and bring your head back to my master!" She flung a kusari-gama at Dark, and this almost wrapped around Dark's body. The deadly scythe whirled in the air and came back like a snake striking its prey after it had missed once. This time Dark shoulder was slashed open and crimson blood poured out and stained his clothes.

"Dammit…you guys are ninjas aren't you? Answer this one question for me: Are you working with a person that doesn't seem to be from this time?"

"We'll answer that when you're dead!" Resha whipped the scythe around one more time and this time the chain caught and tripped Dark. _'This is it, I can't rescue Kimi now, and I won't be able to get back home to see all my friends…if only I can think of a way to escape!'_

"Die, Kokuyoku! Now attack my wolves!" Samu yelled and his beasts pounced at Dark, and Resha's scythe hurled toward the air to give Dark his doom.

Da-da-dun-da-dun! Dark, is he dead? Well, actually I know what's going to happen, but you need to ask yourself that question. Is Dark actually **dead**, and what happened to Kimi and Sukimaru? Oh yeah, if you're unfamiliar with some of the Japanese terms I put in here then here's a definition guide:

Shuriken: Throwing stars that come in different varieties.

Kunai: A plain simple dagger

Kusari-gama: A chain with a scythe on the end (like Kohaku's (_Inuyasha_) weapon); it is really deadly

Wolf Fang Summoning Jutsu: Similar to Kakashi's summoning jutsu for dogs, except this is for wolves

Dragon Flame Jutsu: A jutsu that Sasuke uses. It basically is a flamethrower, but from the mouth.

Thunder Cage Jutsu: My version of a cage jutsu. It's an electrical shock cage that will electrocute you if you touch it. It'd be cool if they had this in _Naruto_…

Well, all I can say now is R&R!


	8. The Hands of Memories Reverse

Disclaimer: See first chapter 

Chapter 8: The Hands of Memories Reverse

There Dark sat, helpless to block his Fate from reaching him. _'If I die…_, he thought, _at least I'll die like a man'_. Then, a warm, familiar feeling touched his back, and at that moment the weapons of the messengers of Death stopped, unable to move an inch.

"What the…," Samu started. The frozen wolves and Samu's clones started to fade away as Dark stood up in the blinding light that had already faded away.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet!" Resha yelled as she let go of her weapon and charged at Dark. Samu did the same thing; Dark just jumped back and then onto the roof and speeded off.

"Why that little coward…!" Samu began angrily.

Dark sprinted on the rooftops until he found the place the light had once been, and there was Kimi and another person.

"Kimi," Dark yelled as he jumped down, "are you alright?" Sukimaru grasped the uncounsious Kimi in his hands. She bled seriously like the first day Dark had ever met her. "If you're the one that did this to her with the help of that boy," Dark said as he stared at Sukimaru and then at the navy blue haired boy, who stood gawping at what he had previously saw. "Then I will surely stran…" Kimi opened her emerald green eyes slowly and looked at her surroundings. She struggled to get up, and then looked at both the boys.

"It's okay, Dark, Sukimaru's on our side…"

"Are you sure? Couldn't he be some assassin…?"

"If I _was_ an assassin I'd have killed her and gone for you right now," Sukimaru said, as he stood up. The navy blue haired boy stood, paralyzed and unable to move an inch. Dark walked up to him cautiously, but soon concluded that he was frozen.

"That's weird, this guy can't even move…so anyway, what happened here?"

"I don't know; there was a flash of light and then he stood there completely paralyzed."

"You…it…is…" the boy muttered under his clenched teeth before backup arrived.

"Kuniko, what the…?" Samu started. They had now noticed what Samu saw. All around them were the gold and red scattered feathers that now lay almost hidden by the darkness or the pipes. Samu seemed to be frozen as well, but Resha wasn't even affected; she didn't even flinch or hesitate. The girl charged for the group, but was unaware of Dark's hidden leg, and by now, had been used to knee her. He kicked her backwards and she flew, hit the dusty red brick wall behind her, and fell onto all fours like a dog. At that moment she leaped onto her feet again and charged for Sukimaru and Kimi. Unfortunately, the same thing happened and she was down again. Dark got ready to go over and interrogate her when suddenly, a twinge of pain crawled throughout his body. Resha smirked and stood up weakly, and in her left hand she held a dial filled with strange symbols.

"What did you do…?" Sukimaru asked. He and Kimi were experiencing the same problem. The girl let loose a weak chuckle and answered his question.

"The moment I charged at you you never thought of looking at where my foot was pointing. I threw Passback Charms at you. Now let's see…how shall I torture you…?" She turned the knob of the dial until three clicks were heard. Dark, Sukimaru, and Kimi screamed in pain at the headache that was increasing in their heads. Kimi blinked and saw nothing but pitch black darkness. She felt her feet leave the ground and she thought she started to float into the nothingness. _'Am I floating…? Is that even possible? What's happened, why am I here?' _She blinked once more and this time she landed on the cold, hard earth. The sounds of a neko's meow and the cries of busy people arose farther down the "alley" she was in. She walked towards the sounds and came face-to-face with what looked like a city or a large village.

"Hello? Mister, I need help, where am I?" the scruffy looking man never answered, and when she followed he didn't even turn his head. Then, out of nowhere came a girl running down the street in such a hurry that her dark brown hair fluttered like a bird about to take flight. She raced right through Kimi as if she was dust.

"_Darn it, these guys are too persistent…_" she muttered. As the girl turned Kimi realized what had happened, and who the girl was.

"It's…me!"

xxx

Dark stood and looked around wearily. _'What just happened? I floated into darkness, then, nothing…' _He stared at where he was. It was in a castle-like area; the gray bricks seemed to go on endlessly down the hallway, and the stairs seem to go up all the way to the sky.

"_Kokuyoku! Up here!_" A voice yelled. Up the stairs Dark ran, only, it wasn't Dark's form. It was a handsome man with purple hair tied in a ponytail, and he had golden eyes. He was covered in a cloak of white, black, yellow, and purple and wore gloves of deep, dark navy blue(imagine dark and Krad mixed together). He climbed the stairs until he reached about midway in the tower (at least, that's what Dark thought he was in). Inside the room the other Dark had just entered a shadowy figure sat on a chair with a book in his hands. Dark knew what was going to happen next, and no matter what he did he could never be able to change the past.

"_Kokuyoku, do you remember this?_" The figure threw a stone of brilliant red, yellow, and orange at the floor. It landed without a scratch.

"_Th-That's…_," the other Dark stuttered as he picked up the stone that was brilliantly "changing" colors. "_Sir, this is the stone that that slave held on him!_"

"_Yes it is, and it's the same stone that you tried to hide for him. I told you to bring me the stone once he's been done for. You never followed my orders, Kokuyoku._" Dark remembered everything so clearly now, just like it was yesterday. The next moment would be a painful one…

xxx

Sukimaru stared at the blinding sunlight that entered his eyes with such force that for a second he thought he had gone blind. A voice was heard over him as he slowly got up.

"_Come on, Sukimaru, you're not that slow, are you?_" yelled a sweet girl voice.

"_Aw, be quiet, I can run faster than you anyday!_"

"_Then why are you lagging behind now? If you can beat me show me!_" With a burst of speed Sukimau sped like the wind down to the finish line, which, in fact, was a large cedar tree that was slowly dying. The girl followed him, and what seemed like at the exact same moment, touched the tree as Sukimaru did.

"_I won!_"

"_No, I did!_" The blonde haired boy stared at the brown haired girl as if they were about to go into combat.

"_Fine…_," the girl started, "_It's a tie._" Both kids turned their back on the tree and started walking down the gold and emerald hill. The wind blew across the land and ruffled and cooled the earth. They were halfway to a burgundy roofed house before the girl spoke again. "_Sukimaru_," she asked kindly, "_Is it true that what the kids are saying are right?_" Sukimaru blushed slightly after hearing this. The older Sukimaru smiled as he remembered this fond moment.

"_Wh-What do you mean?_" The younger version stammered.

"_Do you actually like me?_"

"_Um…well…_" The brown haired girl turned her head to stare at Sukimaru. Her hazel eyes turned to a light blue color.

"_Well, you don't have to answer if you don't want to_," she said as she walked ahead of the boy. Her tan cloak ruffled like ocean waves in the wind.

"I remember this…so very clearly as if it were --" He was cut off just as he heard what seemed like a buzzing sound and turned to look over his right shoulder. As he turned back he wasn't in the countryside anymore, but was in a sunlit room. The site was horrific. The furniture was turned and the oak chairs laid on the floor as if they were dead. Family photos and an assortment of vases lay shattered and scattered across the floor. Sukimaru stared at the site horrified. A few moments later his younger version burst through the door yelling, "_Mom, I'm home!_" He too, had the same shock as Sukimaru. There, they both saw their mother in the most horrible way.

Okay, I'm done. The title may not make sense, but oh well, I just thought of it in the spur of the moemnt. I hope you guys are interested in their memories; I tried to make them as interesting as possible, especially Dark's. Anyway, what happens in their memories next? Find out! R&R!


	9. The Memories Become Worse!

Disclaimer: See first chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9:

The Memories Become Worse!

Tears flew to his eyes like an eagle to its nest. It stung his cheeks as it touched the hot, burning skin. The older Sukimaru couldn't cry as well as his younger version, but he did let out a few tears. Their mother was…

"_Mom!_" The young Sukimaru yelled as loudly as he could. Their mother was dead. He ran over to the place where she lay ice cold and motionless. His mother had been killed in a grotesque manner, her body had about ten dozen cut marks, scratches, and bruises and her neck had the faint line which showed that somebody hung her. Her chest was filled with several bullet holes, but the most horrifying thing was what happened next. As he touched his mother she started to fall apart; her head rolled awkwardly next to him. He screamed, stood up, and bolted out of the place, disgusted and horrified. As he stood still he muttered words audible for only people half a foot from him could hear.

"_Why…why her? Why did she have to die?_" He said mournfully. His tears fell onto the floor now as he bent his head down to look. Sukimaru could see his younger version's ocean blue eyes that shone like sapphire. Yet, even if his eyes shined like that, there was something strange. His eyes seemed faded over, like when a snake covers its eyes with membrane. A muffled bump was heard down the seemingly never-ending hallway. It was heard again ten seconds later, and Sukimaru rushed for the door. As he opened it a being fell out and landed on his chest. As he looked down he recognized who it was and blushed. It was the same girl as before, except this time she looked starved, half-beaten, and bruised and cut all over; her beautiful brown hair was dull slightly and her hazel eyes were a deep shade of grey.

"_Sukimaru, hurry, we don't have any time, let's get out of here!_" She was about to drag him off with her, but he suddenly stopped.

"_What's going on, why is my mother out there dead?_" He screamed slightly. The tears once again welled up in his eyes.

"_I'll tell you later, first we've got t—_"She was cut off by footsteps that were heard, and then stood a tall, slim man at the doorway of what used to be Sukimaru's parent's room. His dull grey hair contrasted extremely to the deep dark mahogany of his eyes. The iris was so dark that it seemed he had no pupils at all. He stood there, with a black gun in his hands.

"_Tsk tsk, you just had to get out with one of your little friends. I just hope that his time you lured the right one._ _Hand it over, boy, and you won't get hurt._"

"_Hand over what, you…you **murderer**!_" Sukimaru bellowed.

"_The Pendulum of Forces, you stupid brat, give it to me. Do you want to be sent to your grave early? Give me Giremaru's heirloom!_" _'My father's name…? How does he know that? He's not his friend, he killed my mom!'_ Sukimaru thought fiercely.

"_I don't know anything about this Pendu-whatever! If I did know what it was and had it I'd never give it to you, especially if it was from my father!_" The gun sounded off.

xxx

"_There are also some things I want you to see, Kokuyoku_." The sinister figure held up his hand and motioned for somebody to come in. It turned out not to be one, but three people. The tallest one was a man that had the same hairstyle as the other Dark, but his hair was a light shade of lavender with goldenrod colored tips, and he had red eyes. The medium-sized one was a woman that had a deeper shade of magenta in her neckline length hair and clear amber eyes. The last one was a boy that had dark blonde hair tied in a samurai style; he had royal blue eyes. The whole trio was wearing a type of servants cloak upon their rich type of clothes and was all tied up in what seemed like thick rope so it looked like they were being strangled by a python.

"_Kokuyoku, run, if you stay here you'll be--!_" the youngest blurted out, and for this received a good smack on his left cheek.

"_Shokuyoku!_" Dark yelled as the boy went down. He then stared at the man with red eyes.

"_Damn…it…_," Shokuyoku muttered before his father started.

"_Listen to your brother, Kokuyoku, flee this place or'll--!_" He too got a good hit on his face. The woman got over to her husband and son's side as they both winced in pain. She then looked at the other Dark with soft amber eyes that showed a mother's affection to her son; Dark stared at her ripped soft pink kimono of hummingbirds and butterflies and knew that something was terribly wrong.

"_Mother…_," he whispered.

"_How touching, but I'll change that._" Another motion from his hand and the guards started beating Dark's family. "_Now that that's taken care off…time to attend the matter of your 'love'._" Dark turned his head slowly and looked up.

"_What have you done to her?_" He said through gritted teeth. "_If you did anything to her I swear I'll kill you!_"

"_Such strong words, but that won't save her._" They brought in a beautiful girl that had teal colored eyes and mid-back length hair of silky raven black and white highlights. Her multi-colored angel wings were stained with blood; in fact, almost everywhere was stained with blood or bruises. She wore a kimono similar to Dark's mother, only it was light blue and had the images of little lotus flowers and coy and other types of fish.

"_Ko…ku…yo…ku_," she uttered. The girl was on the brink of exhaustion; the other Dark was afraid of her collapsing, and never getting back up. She mouthed the words **"It's okay, I'll come back to you, just please, don't…"** before the figure raised his hands and pointed his thumb down, which meant, like in the Ancient Roman Colosseum, death. A guard then cut her wings, shattering them, causing her incredible pain. He then tossed the figure a spear and he threw it and pierced the girl. She fell down; blood stained her clothes, hair, wing fragments, and the floor beneath her. She lay there motionless breathing her least breaths in life. In her few last moments she smiled a fond smile that seemed to have melted Dark's heart even more. She then closed her eyes slowly as her teal-colored eyes faded over with death. Dark seemed to have cried then, but he held it all back.

"_You…you bastard…I'll kill you!_" the other Dark yelled darkly, "_I'll kill you!_"

"_Such feeble threats…they never do work do they?_ _Your parents were dirt on my shoes, your brother was dirt, and so is that little whiny…_" Kokuyoku made a kick toward the face of the figure.

"_Die, you bastard!_" He yelled menacingly. He suddenly hesitated as he thought of her saying that he shouldn't kill then, _Chup_! Dark had gotten nailed in the stomach and was now against the wall.

"_You dare attack me?_"

"_Yeah, you low-down…_" The figure chuckled.

"_You're now ready. Guards, escort him to my study._" Dark was dragged off to a room down three flights of corridors struggling.

xxx

"How's this possible? Unless…I've been transported…!" Kimi followed her younger self and looked back when she saw a group of men chasing her.

"_You there give up the pendant and bracelet!_" one shouted.

"_I didn't take it! I never steal!_" the younger Kimi yelled back as they started to go into the outskirts of the city. Suddenly, a man grabbed a crossbow and aimed for Kimi. He shot, but missed because Kimi had foretold it was coming and dodged to the right side. "_Now they're getting serious, but what did I do? All I did was walking around with these trinkets on me!_" she muttered as she got back up and started running. This time the whole group of men started to mutate…into a despicable being. A buzzing sound was heard and the whole countryside changed into a worn-out looking house. The younger Kimi screamed as she was then carried to an abandoned room by somebody…or something. There she saw her older brother lying still on the floor; Kimi screamed as she saw this and tears stung her face. She was then hit in the back of the head, knocked out, and put in the same room.

"No, not this…," Kimi said as she suddenly remembered these haunting memories. She dropped onto her knees and clutched her head as if she was tormented by a demon. She then opened her eyes and found herself staring at her brother. Her younger self had clung on to her brother as he lay still on the floor. Blood started to stain her clothes as she held on tight.

"_My only family in the whole world…the only one who could've told me who our parents were…_" As a tears dropped onto the jewels she was wearing they started to glow. One illuminated with a white light and the other emitted a soft green light. The light that enveloped around her scared her, but she stood still, knowing that somehow it'd help her. It did, and she was able to transport out of the area with her dead brother.

"My brother died…that's when I was started to be tormented because I was an orphan…I had no aunts or uncles, and none of my grandparents were alive…" Kimi placed her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes. "I was shunned by people and never had any foster family…I was framed so many times…until that day I met Dark…" The younger Kimi cried as she looked at her brother; his light brown bangs fell limply on his pale face. She cried, and then heard a faint rustle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…I may have went a little too far and may have turned this into a horror/ romantic sort of chapter…this is my longest chapter yet I think…I just hope you like a deeper look into their darker memories! Find out next time what happens to them! Oh, and the idea is sort of like the Penseive in _Harry Potter_. R&R!


	10. Visible!

Disclaimer: silence _I__am telepathically sending the message to your head in the form of images and words…_

**Note: I'm _really_ sorry for not updating, I had a major Writer's Block not only on this story, but on all four of mine.**

Yay, this is my first story on FF that's reached double-digit chapters! Wait, why am I getting excited over that...? Anyway, read on!**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Visible!

"Who…who are you?" the other Kimi asked. After a long pause she asked again. In that instant the older Kimi realized it. _'She can see me? No way…had that lady done it to torture me more…'_

"I'll ask again: Who are you? You're not part of **them** are you?"

"No, no, I'm, um…" She hesitated for a second. _'I can't tell her my name; if she freaks out that I'm her…but…'_

"Well, are you going to answer or what?"

"I'm…Karin." Kimi hoped that that could be a good cover-up name until the right moment. The other Kimi went over and frisked her before nodding in approval.

"My name's Kimi."

"Nice to meet you, Kimi," the older one said, trying to hold back saying that she was her. "Why are you out here? Who is this boy right here too?"

"He's…my brother…I got chased and I found him like this…" She started to tear up. The older Kimi placed a hand on her younger shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me the whole thing. Look, let's set up camp, you look really tired and hungry."

xxx

Sukimaru stared in horror as the bullet flew, but not because he saw his life flashing before him; it was because the girl had offered her body to Death to save him. She stood before him, shielding him the best she could before she went down, cold and lifeless. The older Sukimaru suddenly burst into rage and dived towards the man with the gun without caring that he wasn't going to hit him. Surprisingly, Sukimaru had gathered so much rage (or so he thought was the cause) that he was able to land a blow on the man. He moved backwards, tripped over a chair, and hit his head on a vase.

"Come on, hurry up!" The younger understood, and, with tears in his eyes, left the horrid house.

"Who are you?" the younger one asked as they raced into the fields of emerald grass that now started to look like a golden sea.

"You'll never believe this…" Sukimaru said as he stopped to rest under a tree. "But…I'm you."

"What? How's that possible? I mean, you've got to be from the future right?"

"Just listen to me; I know what will happen next in your life, and if you don't follow my orders then you'll have a painful eight years ahead of you."

"What can be more painful then now?"

"Trust me; you don't want to know…yet." Sukimaru answered darkly.

xxx

"Kokuyoku, do you know the power of Zukinen?"

"Zukinen? You mean ancient magic that combines one emotions--!"

"And turns it into power so powerful that most sorcerers in the old ages couldn't even control it? Yes, it's that type of magic." At that moment the other Dark suddenly tried to lunge at the figure.

"You did all that so you can turn me into something nobody wants to be? You're twisted; you know that in the process the person using the magic and the specimen could die? Did you also know that hundreds of lives would have to be sacrificed just to complete it?"

"Yes, but I don't care, I've got everything figured out." The figure walked over to a basin filled with blood and started to chant an incantation. The other Dark was immobilized for a minute before white and black energy, in the form of feathers, starting coming from his body. All the feathers landed in the basin of blood, and as soon as they touched the water the basin glowed a bluish-white light. The other Dark started screaming in pain as his body seemed to start to painfully disappear. He had to stop this before he disappeared forever. Taking a black feather he suddenly jumped in front of the figure chanting and sent a blast of purple energy. The figure dodged and the incantation stopped, halting the searing pain that both Darks felt.

"Wh-Who are you…?" the other Dark asked painfully, gasping for air. _'What the hell…so that witch made me part of my memory.'_

"I'm you, and if you want to live on then do as I say!" Dark replied.

"Guards, get the intruder!" the shadow yelled. Men surrounded Dark, but Dark weaved pass them. The other Dark jumped up and followed Dark down the stairs.

"If you're me, then why are you here?"

"I'm, not you all the way…you have another half named Krad," Dark panted. "Get ready to jump when I say three." Guards started to mass the staircase in front of them like germs multiplying.

"Okay," the other Dark answered.

"Three!" Both Darks jumped the staircase side and landed on the one underneath it and started dashing madly to the exit.

The figure stared at them as they escaped own the tower. He then went to a nearby cupboard and pulled out a sword. "It has begun…Kokuyoku, in order to stop your new found powers you shall be sealed by the Death-Sealing Sword!"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I've got nothing else to say right now except please review! 


	11. The Key to Escape

A/N: Now, introducing Kari, who will say the disclaimer! 

Kari: Huh? When was I going to say it? I hate saying disclaimers!

Daisuke: And when did she put you up for an announcer, Dark?

Dark: She didn't, I just appointed myself the spot because I know she'll pick me; it's because I'm so naturally good-looking

Kari: True, but the spot's not for you, it's for Daisuke

Dark: What! Bu-But—

Kari: Hey, Daisuke's cute, and he's nice. I remember what you did in Volume 3…

Dark: H-Hey, that didn't count!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Key to Escape

"So, who are you?" the other Dark, Kokuyoku, asked Dark as they walked into the city.

"Just…a thief who decided to help you out at the right time."

"A thief? Were you planning on stealing this stone?" Kokuyoku (I'm calling him this now) asked as he flicked the stone into the air and caught it. It shined with brilliant colors that seemed like they were aflame.

"No, I'm an art thief, I'm pretty famous from where I come from." '_Damn, how the hell do I get out of this mess? Well, I have my own body, and Daisuke's not here to annoy the crap outta me…'_

"Hey, I never really did catch your name."

"Oh. It's Dark Mousy, you're the exalted Black Wings, I take it?"

"Yeah, but I don't really like that title, being called Kokuyoku is fine…" Dark looked forward to spot a small disturbance in the crowd; two people were sprinting down the crowded streets, dodging items and townsfolk. It took time for Dark to spot who or what it was until the person, or being, was close enough. It turned out to be two Kimis running as fast as they could!

"What the, Kimi! Two of them!"

"Dark! Two of him!" Kimi's face was just full of confusion as she passed Dark; you could pretty much say that instead of being confused he was utterly shocked to see two of the same girl, but just to make sure he rubbed his eyes before looking again.

"Kimi, wait! Where the hell are you going!" Both Darks immediately went after the girls; all four of them turned the corner at the last building before they hit the countryside.

"There!" The taller girl shouted, pointing with her index finger at a cloaked figure, running frantically so that its cloak was billowing against the wind.

"Heh, time for me to cut this run short," Dark said as he suddenly stopped and disappeared in a cloud of dark black smoke.

"What the, that; my technique, how'd he--?" Kokuyoku was cut short as Dark appeared in front of the figure, who stopped immediately at the sight of him, a little shocked at what just happened.

"Now then, take off your hood, please. If you're somebody else, we'll leave you, if you're a guy who knows how to get out of here, we'll interrogate you then leave you to be, if you're Resha, we'll interrogate you and then kill you."

"Uh, Dark, a little too much on the choices."

"Whatever!" Dark lunged at the figure attempting to get the mask off with one swipe of his hand; he failed, and was then knocked backwards and into the ground. The figure started towards the left and Kimi followed, leaving the younger Kimi a little dumbstruck and Kokuyoku chasing after her. The figure twisted his head to look at how far she was from thm and turned back to see the Sukimarus coming a little bit too close…

_Bam!_

All three boys fell to the ground and Sukimaru was nursing the injured spot on his head. The younger one was knocked out and the figure was in a sort of daze from all of that happening.

"Sukimaru!" Kimi exclaimed, surprised to see him.

"Oh, heya Kimi," he answered back. From out of nowhere dark appeared behind the cloaked figure with a menacing look on his face.

"Now to see who you really are, mister!" He ripped the hood off and it revealed a young man around Dark's age with flaming red hair.

"Dammit, what do you want with me!" he screamed at the group, his blue eyes blazing.

"Tell us how to get out of here, please," Sukimaru asked.

"Why should I tell you how to get out of here! How do I know you're not a crazy lunatic?"

"Mister, please, we're not crazy, we're not from around here, so can you tell us how to--"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any excuses!" This rant irritated Dark.

"But--"

"Be quiet!" This irritated the Phantom Theif _even more_.

"Sir, you do know that--," Sukimaru started.

"Shut up, bastard!" This was where Dark drew the line.

"Enough!" Dark yelled, making everyone go silent. "You!" he pointed to the red-haired boy, "tell us how to get out or I'll make you tell!"

"Why should I tell a bunch of bastards like you!" Dark grabbed the boy's cloak collar and lifted him off of the ground.

"Because you're a bastard yourself if you haven't noticed! Now tell us how to get out!" Dark's eyes held rage, and this type of rage meant that Dark would kill or torture you if you didn't do what he said.

"Fine!" the boy yelled in disgust. He actually wished he didn't know the way out of the dream world. "You see the gem on her collar?" He pointed to a jade-like stone on her shirt collar. "If you use it with a magical feather then you'll be transported outside, but after you've used the stone it disappears." Dark dropped the boy and he landed on the ground with a _thump_.

"If that's the way to get out then let's try it!" Dark materialized a black feather out of thin air and waited for Kimi to hand him the gem.

"Wait a minute! I'm not sure, but I think this gem's going to be useful to aid your return, Dark! If it disappears then what?"

"I've never thought of that…" The younger Kimi grabbed the older one's hand and placed something smooth inside. Kimi blinked once, them took the one of her collar and replaced it with the same one. She then handed the gem to Dark and nodded.

"Never mind, problem solved." He nodded back and stared at the feather and the gem, concentrating his magical energy into the feather. He then touched the feather against the stone and a bright light emerged; the settings around them blurred into a mass of colors and the people they had all met faded away like water. Suddenly, a giant surge of energy sent them upward into the used-to-be sky and down onto the ground.

_Whump!_

The three landed hard on the ground, and Kimi was a little dazed at what had happened. Dark was watching the stone disintegrate in his hands into a pile of green dust that was caught by the wind and blown away. Sukimaru was just sitting there, with his eyes closed in a relaxed position. He heard a _crunch _and then snapped his eyes opened and dived towards Kimi and Dark.

"Get down!" he ordered, tugging both of them down as a scythe cut the air. It retreated back into the darkness of some walls, and the figure holding it cursed.

"Damn, I let my fun get the best of me…," Resha said as she strolled out of the shadows. "But I will kill you, and I won't mess up this time!" She swung the kusari-gama, and it flew straight for Kimi's head; she ducked just in the nick of time, and then Dark and Sukimaru tried to go for the kill. They both ran on either side of Resha, dodging swiftly her scythe. Dark then grabbed the chain and tried to yank it out of her hands, but Resha silently sent a side-kick to his chest forcing backwards into a wall. This was a perfect diversion, though, for Sukimaru to punch her in her abdomen. She slumped down, gasping desperately for air, and as Dark tried to grab her she whipped out with her scythe with deadly almost accurate speed.

"Guh!" Dark uttered as he felt the searing blade of the scythe slice his chest. He shakily stepped back and collapsed onto the ground, a bloody mess and a pool of crimson liquid forming under him.

"Dark!" he heard Kimi scream in horror as he slowly fell into the dark, his mind going blank from the loss of blood.

* * *

I know, I know, I've tried this before, but really, **did Dark die? **A slice to your chest, especially from a weapon like a kusari-gama, could really kill a human, but then again, Dark isn't human…oh well, find out next time! 


	12. Resha was Possessed?

I'm back, celebrate everybody!(just kidding)…Anyway, read on fellow authors.

* * *

Chapter 12: Resha was…Possessed?

Kimi raced over to Dark, supporting him and trying to stop the blood with her hands. _'Don't die, Dark, don't die…please…'_ She kept constantly saying in her mind. Resha, seeing that Sukimaru was currently hurt from one of her blows and that Kimi had dropped her guard, went in and grabbed the girl by her neck and lifted her up, choking her.

"Heh, Master Kokuyoku will be proud of me once I've disposed of you."

Kimi gasped, still clawing at her captor's hand. "M-Master…Kokuyoku…?" she coughed as the increasing pain clawed at her lungs. Sukimaru, clutching his chest, made an attempt to throw one of his adamant knives at her back, but it was deflected by a swing of her chain. Instead of helping, this made Resha squeeze tighter. Kimi, unable to speak, tried her best to thrash at the girl who held her; Sukimaru did his best to lunge at then, only to be hit away by a kama's blunt end.

"Dammit, I'm not going to let you…," Sukimaru started, grabbing the cold, silver chain, "kill her!" He yanked as hard as he could, pulling Resha down; as Resha fell she released the gasping Kimi onto the cold, hard ground. Kimi coughed and gasped as she tried to regain her breath, clutching her chest.

"Damn you, boy! Now you'll both pay!" Resha screamed like a harpy. She grabbed Sukimaru by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground by a few inches, attempting to slice his head off with her scythe, only to be thwarted by Sukimaru slicing her shoulder. She screamed in agony and lost her grip on Sukimaru, sending him collapsing to the ground in a large mass. Kimi stared at Dark, who lay unconscious on the ground, a pool of blood under him. The girl bit her lip, whipping back and forth her gaze from Dark to Resha; finally, she decided.

"Resha, don't kill him!" Kimi ordered, staring daggers at Resha. "He's not part of this! Dark and I are, so if you want to take a life, take mine!"

"Kimi," Sukimaru coughed, weak from the attack. "A-are you stupid?!" Stupid or not, Kimi stood determined to give up her life to save her friends.

"Foolish girl, are you not? Fine." With a quick movement Resha lifted her scythe and flung it at Kimi, holding the chain tightly as to not allow the scythe to swerve uncontrollably. All Kimi did was close her eyes as the chain came at her; within seconds a sharp pain, as sharp as hot metal, cut through her right shoulder and blood gushed out. She held it trying to stop the blood from flowing with her left hand, only to have it slice at her arm. She shrieked in the agonizing pain and almost let her trembling legs buckle under the pain of her gashes. From the smarting wounds she had not noticed that the gem on her collar had fallen, and touched the ground with a _clink!_ At that moment a green light erupted from the gem followed by a strong gust of wind that blew all four people away from its location. Kimi heard the yells of surprise of both Sukimaru and Resha before her senses went completely black.

**xxx**

Dark cracked one eye opened and winced from both the pain and bright light entering his eyes. He closed them to block out the source for his throbbing head before opening them again and rolling over to his side. He stared at Sukimaru laying on a couch a couple of feet away from him, sleeping soundly. Painfully, Dark sat up to inspect the area he was in currently. On one side of the wall sat Kimi, who was looking through a book, and the person coming through the door was…

"Resha?!" Dark, who had bolted off the bed, nearly screamed at the sight of the girl, who wasn't surprised at all by Dark's reaction. Kimi, on the other hand, was so scared that she dropped the book she was reading and Sukimaru jumped off the couch and onto the carpeted floor.

"What the hell are you going around screaming for, Dark?!" Sukimaru yelled at him, aching from the fall to the floor. Dark sensed something oddly…normal about the air.

"Wait…why are we in a place like this…why are you guys not trying to kill each other…and why is she not trying to kill us?"

"It turns out Resha was possessed," Kimi explained, picking up the book and returning it to the chestnut bookshelf on her right.

"Oh…," Dark answered sheepishly, sinking back down onto the bed, embarrassed at what he had done. "Possessed by who?" Resha thought for one long moment, searching the corners of her mind for this answer.

"It was a young man…probably about your age, Dark, and he was as tall as you too. Though the shadows seemed to cover him he wore white, voluminous robes and had odd, chilling gold eyes."

"Ch-Chilling gold eyes…?" Dark stared at her intensely. "These eyes…mean one…and only one thing…What was this guy's name?"

"Hmm…," Resha pondered, setting down the tray she had been holding. "Nope, sorry, I can't seem to remember anything; I think the brainwashing has cleared my memory."

"Dammit!" Dark cursed, hearing the news. He was so close to actually wondering if Krad was here with him; he had only one reason to hunt down Krad.

"Dark, your gashes! Don't move that much or they open again," Kimi ordered, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. It was then Dark noticed that he had bandages running down and around his chest, Kimi's torn clothes, and Sukimaru's bruised cheek; he also noticed that Kimi and him were touching each other and were closer than usual. With a mad blush Kimi pulled back her hands and looked at him, whispering a sorry only the 2 could hear. Dark, too, blushed at the moment. With a movement of her body Resha had dragged Kimi away from Dark and they sat in a corner conversing with each other.

"Ooh…I saw that look in your eye."

"What lo—?" Kimi was cut off by Resha who had a mischievous lust in her eyes.

"C'mon, it's _so_ obvious to you; it has to be! You love Dark!"

"Eh?! No way, not in the whole entire world!"

"Why? You know you love him; I saw you blushing when you got too close to him!"

"I-I was nervous," Kimi answered nervously, looking in another direction other than Resha's eyes lest she read through her account. 'I've never been that close to a guy before."

"Right…"

"What about you? I know you like Sukimaru; it's written all over your face!" Kimi snapped, watching her closely.

"Aha, that, my friend," Resha started cunningly, "is what's written on _your_ face. I only think he's cute."

"It's still the same deal!"

"Is not!"

On the other side of the room Sukimaru and Dark conversed as well.

"Dark, who is this Krad? Also, in the dream thing, I saw another person who looked like you; do you know who he is?" Dark seemed taken back by the questions a little bit before slowly, and hesitantly, revealing a little about himself.

"Well, you see…back then I was a being called Black Wings, or my real name, Kokuyoku. I was betrayed because of my high power and was sealed; centuries later the Niwa and Hikari families broke my former self in two, creating me and…Krad."

"Why exactly does he want to kill you?" With a downcast look Dark watched the tiny coffee table in front of him.

"I…don't know." Inside his head Dark was in turmoil; his thoughts and feelings clashed with each other as he remembered those memories so long ago. He stared at his right hand, flexing it to get the blood flowing properly a little more. _'That's right…I have my own body…the freedom of just being me. I didn't tell the whole truth, Sukimaru, I do know why he's after me.' _Dark stared at the corner the girls were huddled in, not noticing he was glancing their way. _'He wants to cause me as much pain as possible so that I can awaken my other side so he can kill me…with my other side's soul in his grasp we'll merge together and bring about revenge…_

_…by killing every single person on this Earth.'_

* * *

Wow, at the end it was a little angsty, wasn't it? I was feeling a little down today for some reason, so I just wrote this. Another secret is learned about Dark: if he and Krad fuse they'll go berserk and kill us! Run everybody before you all die!! Just kidding! 


	13. Realization

Why does **nobody** review any more!!!??? Waaahhh!!! I feel **lonely**!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Realization

Kimi and Dark geared up so they would travel to the outskirts of the city's wall. As they left Sukimaru and Resha said goodbye to them and told them that if they ever need help call them on the cell phone she gave Kimi. As they walked through the soft grass Kimi waved back and eyed them slightly before turning her direction back forward.

"They make a great couple, don't they?"

"Who?"

"Resha and Sukimaru."

"Hmm…I don't see anything happening between them," Dark told her after a long thought.

"Well, Sukimaru's name means 'perfect love' so I'm wishing that they have a long and happy relationship," Kimi said cheerfully, closing her eyes. _'A long happy relationship…'_ Dark thought, looking at her. Kimi then opened her eyes and looked at the ground. "Hey, this Riku girl…did you love her?"

"Huh? N-No, not really…," Dark lied.

"Then is Risa the one you love?"

"Um, that…still not sure about that." A long moment of silence descended upon them, and they were both secluded to their thoughts for the rest of their trip until a break in the noontime.

"If we keep traveling like this then we'll reach the wall by dusk."

"Yeah…," Dark said absentmindedly, sitting on a chair as a waiter set their drinks on the table. A few moments passed by before anybody said anything again.

"Dark, I'm gonna go around time window-shopping for a bit, okay?"

"Whatever…"

**xxx**

Dark watched as Kimi left him alone at the café. He then averted his glance towards some women in the café who were giving him seducing glances to come with them, but Dark ignored it. For a while; eventually, he started flirting with some of the girls. Soon he got up and left the café and started heading around town with his hands in his pockets of his new clothes. The outfit was a black no-sleeve shirt and black khaki pants. His knapsack hung by one yellow handle on his right shoulder.

"My, my, what a strong looking fellow," commented one of the city folk looking at him. A young girl about the age of ten ducked behind a middle-aged woman and watched him pass with pools of light blue, blushing red at his presence. The woman patted her black haired head with her right hand as she waved at Dark with the other. Dark waved back and continued passing through the city; it was then, out of the corner of his eye what he saw that caught his attention, actually, they were two things. The first was a beautiful sculpture of a young man resting against the side of a very large tiger, and the artwork was a big as half Dark's shin and was carved from what looked like blush pink marble. The second, well, was a horde of girls running straight at him.

"It's Dark, you guys, it really is Dark!" one girl screamed.

"Hey, what's going--?" In an instant he was in the thick of it. _'Wow, my reputation reaches even **here**.' _Dark congratulated himself.

"Dark, can we have your autograph?"

"Can I go on a date with you?" one asked, starry-eyed.

"Hey, I'm going on a date with him!" another protested, pushing her out of Dark's view. _'This is certainly going to be interesting…'_ Dark told himself, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

**xxx**

Kimi held the strap of her knapsack tightly as she approached a corner. She remembered what Resha said the day before about her being in love with Dark. _'You've got to be kidding me, right?'_ Yet her puzzlement turned to shock as she turned the corner; there, in front of her, was Dark covered in about thirty girls. And he was _smirking_ evilly. Before she knew it she had wheeled around and started to run in the opposite direction, away from the group and Dark. Something kept pounding in her chest, but Kimi was sure it was just her heart pounding because of the energy she was using.

"Dark…," she managed to utter through gasps of breaths. Down the alley and out into an open countryside she ran until she could run no more. Stopping under a small bridge to rest she let her knapsack fall heavily onto the ground and then sat down herself. In the shade she watched as the cool water of a river pass by her, the sun sharing the surface with the sky. The clear water glistened from the rays as it hit upon them, showing the many riverbed rocks lying under its waves. Kimi stared at the drifting currents of the waves for a moment, and then held both hands and inspected them as if hoping her hands weren't dirty. Noticing them trembling she took in a sharp breath and then exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself.

After a few minutes she pulled her knees to her chest and sat, wondering why she had run instead of facing him. And why was her heat pounding even more than usual? She had felt the same feeling when she saw Dark with the possessed Resha; was it the feeling of jealousy? Kimi shook her head a little, pushing the thought away towards the edges of her mind, but like a rebellious battalion it kept coming back. Then, she realized it.

_'I'm too overprotective of him, that's why. I'm protective because I'm sorta like a mom for him…'_ Kimi then shook her head again, knowing that that thought was foolish. She thought of the things that they had encountered for the last two weeks, and why she trusted him so easily. And why did she feel and intense sadness when she felt he was going to die…?

"Huh? What's going…?" She raised her left hand and felt her left cheek, feeling moisture from tears. She had been crying just because she thought of his death? Kimi then figured out the real reason. "I…_do_ love him. I've just denied it all this time…"

"Hey, Kimi, love who?" Dark asked, jumping down onto the grassy spot next to her.

"Huh?! No, I don't love anybody!"

"Uh…okay…," Dark answered, uneasily. _'Darn my mouth!'_ Kimi thought angrily.

"I-It's nothing to worry about, okay?" Kimi now noticed that she was blushing around him.

"You sure nothing's wrong?" Kimi shook her head yes, Dark discarded the thought from his mind. "Hey, walking's too long, do you wanna fly?"

"Wouldn't you get tired?"

"Nah, and besides…you're there."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Dark replied, turning as a motion for her to follow. His purple hair glinted the sunlight off of it, and that was when Kimi noticed how pretty his hair was. And his deep purple eyes that was clouded in mystery. _'Wait, what am I thinking?! I just have a crush on him, that's all! You can't even call this love!'_ Yet, she knew she was denying that too.

* * *

Okay, interesting or not, you tell me. It was okay in my standards, not my best, I know. Oh! And I'll be updating this more because of its anniversary, which is in…7 days?! 


	14. Stealing Yet Again?

Nobody, nobody…only my other stories get reviewed…I wonder if I'll drop it…No! To the end! Maybe…

* * *

Chapter 14: Stealing Yet Again?

Night had fallen over the city, and under its shadowy covers lurked two thieves, one an expert phantom thief and the other his accomplice.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kimi whispered to Dark as they scaled the wall quietly just in case anybody was looking for them.

"Kimi, what part of 'Phantom Thief' do you not get? C'mon, I'm just doing this to get back in business, and…," Dark told her playfully, and then switched to a serious tone, "I felt some type of pulse back when I was near it." Kimi's heart twitched slightly as she remembered it.

"Pulse?" Kimi asked once again. They were now on the rooftop of the store he had seen the sculpture in. A small, wintry breeze picked up and ruffled their clothes and hair before settling down for another nap, undisturbed. She stared at Dark's back for a minute before he turned around.

"The pulse I felt was of magical energy, like some type of…shadow looming over it. I've got to get it out…"

"Shadow? What do you mean—like an evil spirit?"

"Sort of," Dark replied, staring into the long distance of the west. "Kimi, I need you to go down there and distract anybody happening to try to look or go into the shop."

"Why? Can't you just go in there, get it, and come back out, Mr. Phantom Thief?" Kimi questioned sarcastically in a way.

"Being a thief isn't easy, you know," Dark said, fading into the night. Soon, he was nothing but a wisp of air. For a moment, Kimi slightly panicked. What if he never came back? What if he was a traitor and left her there?

"No, he isn't that stupid…he wouldn't leave somebody who has a jewel of the Mirror of Life." Jumping down onto a soft spot as not to wound or kill herself, she walked quickly towards the front of the store. The air felt colder and denser than before, and she rubbed her hands together to warm them up. _'Is it because I love him that I stick with him?'_ she thought as she peered in the shadows of the shop. She saw nothing, and heard nothing except for the whistling of the wind that suddenly gotten slightly enraged. A few minutes passed, and a couple of people passed, only a few eyeing her, especially the men. _'Perverts…'_ Kimi told herself, knowing what they were thinking.

"Kimi!" Dark whispered from above, and the girl whipped her head up to look even though she was slightly blinded by the newly born rain.

"Dark?" she yelled back, "What's going on? Why aren't you getting the sculpture?"

"It's gone! Now come on, we've got to go!" With that Kimi gazed around her to make sure she was alone before running into the alley, but, luck wasn't on their side.

Police sirens blared their call into the night, and Kimi and Dark couldn't help but whip in the direction of the sound. The bright and dazzling flashing of blue and red began to speed their way here.

"What the—damn it! Kimi, get up here!" Jumping and dashing quickly, she ran to the rooftop Dark with positioned on, but their running didn't end there. Dark leapt onto a neighboring roof and landed, looking towards Kimi to catch up. She was hesitant at first, but being able to hear the police squads' voices snapped her back into reality. Leaping, she landed only inches off of the edge and then began running again, still not recovered from the shock of landing.

"How did they find us?!" Kimi asked desperately.

"Did you trip a switch?" Dark inquired her back.

"No!"

"Then wha—augh!" Dark jumped backwards; something in front of the two exploded, sending a force of energy knocking them down. Out of the smoke flew another feather, but this time Dark whipped out one of his own black arrows and blocked it, sending it blasting somewhere else.

"Is this…Is this Krad?!" Kimi asked the person sending the feathers, but received no answer.

"Now!" commanded another gruff voice. At this some whizzing was heard and a net flew onto them, trapping them. On instinct, Dark whipped out another one of his black feathers and cut the wire net, and then sent it into the ground; it exploded, sending smoke up into the air as a diversion. Dark grabbed Kimi and pulled her up forcefully, but by the time he jumped onto the next roof the police already had their guns cocked and were ready to shoot.

"Damn," Dark muttered, but then something struck him.

"Stop resisting and we won't shoot!"

"Never!" '_What…?'_ Kimi thought for a moment, her face totally blank, before realizing that Dark had started to fly away from the scene. "Kimi," he managed to tell her through the sounds of the bullets shooting, "I'm going to drop you, okay?"

"Drop me, what do you—Ahh!" True to his word, Dark had dropped her. _'Is he trying to kill me?!'_ Kimi thought, terrified from the height she was falling at. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact against the ground. The impact that would kill her…but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she looked into the golden eyes of an angel-like figure. _'Am I in heaven?'_ she thought, watching as the angelic man dressed in voluminous robes placed her onto the ground.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked in a concerned way.

"Yes…" she answered, checking herself if she had any wounds. Landing in front of her was Dark, who stared coldly at her angelic savior.

"Krad," he stated darkly, watching as the angel curled his lips into a wicked smile.

"K-Krad…?" Kimi repeated, turning her head to face the blond-haired man. _'This is that homicidal guy?!'_

"Yes, it's _me_, Dark, or better yet, _Kokuyoku_," Krad confirmed, swiftly grabbing Kimi and placing one of his lethal white feathers at her neck. Kimi tried to struggle against the homicidal blonde's firm grip, but eventually had to surrender as she saw the feather come closer to her neck.

"You dirty bastard! You're still doing your tricks after all this time?!" Dark yelled at him, blazing in fury.

"All this time? Dark, you don't really believe that we've gone into the future, do you?" Dark growled low, watching his options cautiously. _'You bastard, dragging a girl into this!'_ he yelled at him in his head. Leaping, he attempted to punch Krad from behind, but missed as the angel impersonator jumped forwards and landed a couple of feet away from Dark.

"You jerk! Let her go! This is **our** fight!" In the next moment Krad released Kimi and jumped upward and disappeared. "You're not escaping now, Krad! I'm gonna end this!" Dark attempted to jump upwards, but was dragged down by something; he hit the ground, landing hard onto the loamy dirt.

"Police! Put your hands up!" yelled a burly young officer through a megaphone. _'Crap!'_ Dark thought, whirling in the police's direction.

"Officer, sir, let me handle this," said some person from the crowd. Stepping forward, dressed in a simple voluminous white suit, was Krad.

"Oh, um, okay, sir." Krad grinned evilly, staring at Dark with satisfaction. He had finally had Dark in his clutches.

* * *

Oh no, Krad's back!! Wait, Krad fangirls love that…wait…anyway, review please! 


	15. Kimi Reminds You of Who?

Please review, pretty please?

* * *

Chapter 15: Kimi Reminds You Of Who?

Kimi sat, her hands tied. Dark's hands were tied as well, but he cared less. Krad watched them, his golden eyes flittering one way or another. They were all in an interrogation room, with three guards standing in there.

"Let me get this straight, Krad, you have me now, so aren't you gonna kill me?"

"That isn't my nature as of now. For now…you'll suffer." Kimi watched them, staring venom at Krad. She struggled to get her hands free, but couldn't; even her legs were tied up to prevent escape. A guard was positioned near her to prevent Dark from revolting on Krad.

"Krad, why do you want to kill Dark so much?!" she blurted, "He hasn't done anything wrong to you!" Krad stared at her for a moment.

"He hasn't told you the whole story, has he? Well, let me get this out first: Dark's not his real name."

"Not his real…name?"

"Krad, shut up! This is between us!" Dark yelled, his hands free.

"Oh, but she has to know, considering she might one day be one of your Sacred Maidens…," Krad said maliciously, "Dark's real name is Kokuyoku, and he's not human. In fact, he's a monster that's killed before."

"Not…human…a monster…?" Kimi repeated. Her face was wiped blank, her eyes showing no emotion as she repeated the words.

"Can you love something like a bloodthirsty monster--?"

"Krad!"

"Love…?" She was dumfounded, confused. Dark didn't tell her everything? He was a monster? "Dark…is this true?" Krad smiled at her response, his golden eyes looking in Dark's direction. Dark was taken aback by her question, and tried to find the right words.

"Kimi…," he started, and after a few moments, he admitted defeat. "…Yes." Shocked at his reply, she turned her head away from him, saddened by his remark. He lied? He killed? Which was the true Dark: the phantom thief she had loved or this other side?

"Would you also like to know that he has already had a Sacred Maiden? The reason he hasn't deserted you is because you look like his past love."

"That's not true!" What is true anymore? What is smoke and mirrors and what are real? This world is made up of nothing but lies, no honesty anywhere. Could she believe him? She made no answer, her head still facing in a different direction from Dark.

"I knew it, she couldn't handle the truth, so you lied."

"Shut up, damn it! Leave her alone!" Dark yelled, slamming the table. Krad was amused at this.

"If you really do protect her, prove it." He pulled out another white feather and held it close to her neck. Krad saw something in Dark's purple eyes, like a flash of crimson, making him smile wickedly. He withdrew the feather and then pointed it at Dark.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Dark, whose cockiness would've usually made him say yes right about now, looked at Krad.

"What's at stake?" Krad pointed to a downcast Kimi.

"Her life. Win, and I'll let you guys go, lose, she dies. If you don't accept then she dies anyway." It was a lose-lose situation; Dark had no choice but to accept.

"Fine, but you pull any tricks then I'll kill you, Krad."

"Oh, I won't pull any tricks." Krad snapped his fingers and the guards escorted the two out of the room. Dark took one last look at the homicidal blonde before turning his attention back to Kimi. At the room they were confined at Kimi popped another gloomy question.

"Dark, do I really remind you so much of a previous love that you kept traveling with me?"

"Well, you do look like somebody I knew long ago, but I kept traveling with you because, well…you needed help, that's all." Dark knew his statement was a terrible statement, but it was partially true at least. Kimi drew away to a vacant corner and was lost in her thoughts. _'So many lies he has said…a bloodthirsty monster? This can't be true. Is it…? No…he's…even if he is a monster…I will love him, right? No matter what…'_

Dark stared at her. _'God, she must hate me now…'_ he told himself, seeing her silence.

"This girl I reminded you of," Kimi started twenty minutes later, "Was she pretty?"

"Yes."

"Do you see her in me?" Dark was puzzled, confused at her question. Before he could answer though, he received a message, from Krad.

_Dear Dark,_

_You match is set for tomorrow at noon._

_Best regards for you Demise  
-Krad_

Dark crumpled the paper up and threw it against the wall, letting it hit off it and land on the ground feebly.

"That bastard!" Dark yelled, "Making a duel bet for your life! Who the hell does he think he is?!" Kimi had no answer for this except,

"Good luck, 'Dark'." Dark was still tacken back by her sadness, and knew that the only way he could help her is if she took the first step herself…

* * *

No more reviews for this lonely author in this section... Why won't you guys review me? Is this story that terrible?! 


	16. Battle of the Angels

As I think, everybody probably likes shonen-ai pairings and won't read this…that makes me sad…

* * *

Chapter 16: Battle of the Angels

Noon was set. The sun shone high in the sky as Dark stood on the battlefield: a large amount of soil with grasses at its edge. Krad stood smirking at him, his white robes not even touching the ground lest they got tainted. A blade was held at Kimi's neck, threatening her life with its edge.

"Krad, no tricks, okay?!" Dark told him. Krad simply just grinned broadly.

"I know, Kokuyoku. Now, let's begin this!" Krad got out two white feathers and threw them at Dark like bullets. The thief jumped back and set to the air with his raven wings, having the homicidal angel follow him. "Dammit, Kimi, wake up! You need to forget my past!" Dark yelled at her. Still, Kimi's comatose state slowed him down. He was struck in the left shoulder by a blade feather and was sent whirling to the ground. Dirt flew everywhere as he skidded onto the soil, his left shoulder open and bleeding. Krad laughed triumphantly.

"Hah! Is that the best the other half of Kokuyoku can do? Might as well kill her anyway!"

"Shut up, dammit!" Dark shot back up into the air and slammed Krad backwards. The "angel" whirled around, amused. He guessed that if he prolonged Dark's tedious fight against him then his other side would be released. Dark whipped out ten black feathers, five for each hand, and whirled them at Krad. Krad dodged a few, but managed to get hit by some of them, staining his white clothes with a tiny bit of blood in places. Krad smiled as he wiped a trail of blood from his mouth. He maneuvered around the air, dodging and taunting, sometimes getting hit by the ever enraged Dark. Finally, he landed elegantly on the ground in a spot and smiled. Dark came down to punch him, but Krad jumped back, kicking him instead. The thief landed on the ground and jumped back up to hit him but something prevented him from doing so.

Dark was standing in the middle of a magic barrier, locking him in! He kept trying to break through, but to no avail. Krad smiled wickedly.

"So you're trapped, Dark. I guess this means the girl dies. Unless you can somehow break this barrier I placed up." Dark frantically tried to find another way out, but looking at the blade edging nearer towards her neck he decided the choice he had to make. The only choice that was left.

Kimi's mind was vacant as her thoughts swirled in it. Everything was so mysterious. Her heart was lost in the ever-changing seas of thought and doubt. She didn't know who, or what, to love anymore. Seeing the Phantom Thief captured in a barrier trying to break free, it reminded her of his other side and such. Yet, seeing as he was trying to get out to save her, maybe it was the opposite? It was hard to make out the vague paths the information was trying to weave. Hearing the click of a gloved hand, the hand of Krad, Kimi's head was pulled upright by her dark brown hair, and the blade was held closer to her neck.

"Please…help us…," somebody whispered in her ear, and Kimi was shocked to find that it was the person about to slice her throat! "Save us…" The hand holding the blade trembled for a moment, as if the person inside the owner of the body was resisting something. A snap was heard and the blade was placed away from her throat. Then, a large sound, which sounded like an explosion, sent shockwaves everywhere, knocking everyone except Krad, off their feet and knees.

A cry of pain was heard, and out of the epicenter of the blast rose Dark, his black wings closed but ready to fly. Yet, as Kimi gazed upon Dark, something wasn't right. Was this the Dark she knew? No, something was different about him…Then, she spotted it.

Krad smiled victoriously as he stared at the new Dark emerging from the barrier he had created. This Dark now had cat-like eyes of crimson, the color as pure as blood. His expression was not that of the normal rage, it was now that of uncontrollable rage, that which may have scared the best of the best out there. On the right half of his face he had strange deep violet markings. Kimi watched in awe at the new Dark, wondering what had changed him.

"Girl!" Krad ordered, not taking his eyes of the enraged Dark. "Say hello to Dark's true form."

"Dark's…true form?" Kimi stuttered. Her mind was racing as she gazed on his true form.

Dark's eyes saw nothing but red , and it wasn't because his eye color changed to crimson. It was because he saw rage and blood.

"Now, Dark…Die!" Krad sent another one of his bomb feathers, but this one never made it to its mark. It was shot off into another direction by Dark's arm. Krad came in with an attack, though he knew that it might by bad. Meanwhile, Kimi cut herself free from the binds she was tied with and looked upon the battle.

Dark shot a blast of black pure energy and it hit Krad backwards. Dark's eyes saw him flying back, then he spotted something else that caught his attention. The form of Kimi. Racing towards her with enhanced speed he whipped out another feather aiming it for Kimi's head. Something flashed in his head though, something preventing him from striking the last few inches. It was the image of a girl who looked much like Kimi. She smiled.

"_No, Dark, don't do that…_," she told him, clasping onto his right hand, the hand holding the feather. As he reverted back to reality hands also grasped his right hand. Kimi stared at him with her green eyes, welled up with tears. A stream of tears trickled dopwn her face.

"Dark, stop, please…" Then Dark clutched his head and screamed in agony, pushing the girl backwards and into a nearby hill. She moaned as she felt the pain echo throughout her body. Something struck her hand though, like a rock, and when she turned her attention to it, it was indeed a rock, but something more powerful. A gem that looked oddly mystical. She quickly grabbed it, seeing as time was valuable.

"Is this…one of those gems?"

* * *

Anyway, please review! 


	17. Dark's True Form, Berserk!

Oh, lookey, updated again! I must really want this out of the way! No, seriously! Geez, I treat my first fic so terribly… 

Now I think I know why most people don't read this: It's **_not_****_ shonen-ai. _**I feel sad…and it's not because I don't write that way…

* * *

Chapter 17: Dark's True Form, Berserk!

The other side of the Phantom Thief charged at Krad, sending purple blasts from his hands. As soon as he got close he resorted to close-range combat with his bare hands, feet, and a single black feather. Krad dodged most of the melee attacks, but managed to get grazed by the black feather. Dark jabbed in with his feather again, but was perry-blocked and punched in the stomach, sending him backwards. He flew back up and tried to do a sweep-kick to fall the angel. Krad jumped, though, and instead returned one of his own kicks costing him a cut on his shoulder. Dark stood on the ground, panting viciously. Then, something cut through his mind like hot steel, causing more pain and agony that made him erupt in screams.

Dark screamed, sending waves of sound throughout the land. Kimi tried to withstand it, but it almost screeched her, almost to what she thought was deaf. Krad, on the other hand seemed immune to its effects and launched another feather, but this time it had some type of seal on it. Dark was struck with it and his hand was held in place.

"Now, Kokuyoku, _die eternally_!" Krad yelled, charging. Dark tried to wrestle free of the grip, but to no avail as the spell was too strong. Krad chanted some strange language, and something formed in his hands. It seemed like a beam and a cage at the same time, ready to fire and capture Dark. Kimi stared in shock at what was happening. _'Move, legs, move!' _she screamed to herself. Her legs were frozen with some type of emotion she couldn't comprehend; no matter how hard she tried in the little time to spare she couldn't find the strength to move. Feeling guilty because she was responsible for his death, she hung her head low in shame. _'Dark will die because I didn't help stop the beam in any way…'_ she told herself.

"Goodbye, Dark," Kimi whispered to herself, bidding her last farewells. She waited to her that sound that would end his life, and she waited to die as well, knowing the deal.

Nothing was heard. She lifted her head up to see Dark still pinned to wherever he was and the beam stopped in mid-air.

"W-Wha?" she stuttered in astonishment. Something had stopped it, but she couldn't see whatever it was. Then, an ethereal voice descended upon their ears…This later turned into a piercing, holy shriek. Krad and Dark had to cover their ears as the cry pierced the air like a bullet. Krad reeled back, his head twisting in all directions while Dark stood in place, clutching his head screaming.

"Augh!" they both bellowed from the surreal pain. Kimi wasn't affected by whatever it was that made them scream, but instead stared astonished at whatever it was in front of her. A maiden dressed in ethereal robes floated towards her, stopping a few feet away from the surprised girl. Her raven black hair was mid-back and had white highlights running through it. Her teal-eyes were full of warmth and kindness, showing her to be a loving woman. Smiling, she placed her index and middle finger on Kimi's forehead and pulled something out. This turned out to be two conjoined gems that looked like a black and white magatamas. She held the stones out and disappeared, leaving them to rest on Kimi's clasped hands.

A thought came through her mind, and she instantly set down the stones in a certain order. At the right she set down the newest one she had found, an aqua triangle with a single white claw in it. On the opposite side she set an emerald stone with a strange olive diamond in it. On the bottom she set the two magatamas, which were conjoined together. The three instantly trembled, and out of the glow of the three rose parts of a mirror, which instantly glued themselves together.

It was too late though. As Krad recovered from the supersonic shriek, he re-chanted those strange words to re-shoot the beam, and this time, the white line didn't miss its mark.

The beam hit the berserk angel and captured him. In the next flash, he was gone, and Krad was glowing in two lights surrounding him, one white and the other black. Kimi stared in horror at what Krad had done. Krad opened his eyes, revealing his old form, the form of Kokuyoku.

"Thank you, Dark," he told himself and the soul of Dark in him.

Indeed, this time, Dark was gone. For good.

* * *

Well, there you go. This time Dark did die, and he's gone. Literally. I'm not kidding. His soul is in Kokuyoku's new body now. So…if you wanna know what happens, review please! 


	18. Death of An Angel, Birth of Another

"This story shall soon be done. It will die. But with every death there is a birth…"—Hehe, me.

* * *

Chapter 18: Death of An Angel, Birth of Another

Krad, or should I say, Kokuyoku, seemed to not heed of the girl way on the ground. Instead, his mind raced with many thoughts of revenge and bloodshed. This forced him to fly to the nearest city for him to continue his slaughtering, the one he had started so long ago. Taking off in flight, he sped off into a city in the distance. Nothing could stop the monster that would begin taking the lives of innocent people.

Kimi stared wide-eyed as he sped off. She couldn't believe it. Dark was gone, gone for good. Silent tears rolled down her eyes.

"Nooo! This can't be happening! Dark can't be gone!" she yelled at herself. "I can't believe I let him die!" She slammed the ground with her fist, her arm covering of white getting dirtied by the dirt. "No…" Her mind boggled with so many mixed emotions that she had lost track. Which was which? Out of nowhere in her mind, a surging pain erupted. It came from the base of her hand and up her arm; she noticed that her hand had slammed a mirror-like object, which hadn't shattered a scratch. In fact, there was absolutely no nick of crack in its smooth surface.

"What the—ack!" She felt a pain erupt from her back at the middle of her spine; it pushed against her skin, trying to find its way out. "What's going on?!" she asked through gritted teeth, and then, from her back, erupted two angel wings of multi colors. As the pain lessened she began to wobble and tried to keep herself on all fours long enough to know what was going on. She turned tiredly to look at what had came out of her back, and was shocked to learn that there were wings on it. She then looked down at the mirror, and truly knew what it was, and what devastating powers it may hold. Quickly grabbing it, she clutched an emerald dragon-like body on a yin-yang sign on the back and hurried to make herself upright.

She breathed slowly, and tried to think on how to fly. '_There has to be way…'_ The mirror in her hand glowed again, this time lifting her, as if it were saying to go rescue Dark's soul and you'll learn to fly later. She tried to stay upright in the air, and eventually got the hang of it to begin gliding slowly towards the city. About fifteen minutes later she stopped at the edge of a large bustling city and looked down at the destruction and chaos. People were screaming and running around frantically, trying to escape beams from an unknown source. One beam in particular headed straight for her and shot her out of the sky, her wings disappearing. She landed on the hard pavement below, thudding. Her back was sore, and she wanted to just stay there and rest. _'I'm still alive?'_ she mused, surprised that the height she fell at would've killed her. A blast rustled her brown hair over her face as she lay motionless on the ground.

Footsteps approached from behind her and a hand was held in front of her face. She stared at it with her green eyes for a long, thoughtful moment. Who was offering this gesture of kindness. As she was pulled painfully up, it turned out to be the short auburn haired girl, Resha.

"Resha?"

"The one and only, Kimi. What are you doing out here Shouldn't you be looking for the mirror with Dark?"

"Well, I was…But then his rival, Krad, came and…" she choked on saying the words. "I'm afraid Dark's dead."

"What?! Are you kidding me?! That guy never dies so easily!" Resha jumped out of the way of a beam.

"He's dead. The thing shooting the beams is Krad, with Dark's soul." Then she was knocked over by somebody else from a beam that tried to collide with her.

"Sukimaru, are you okay?!" Resha asked, staring down at him. He was grazed from the blast, but other than that he was perfectly fine.

"Yeah…I knew Dark had more to do with this Krad person than I thought. This red-eyed person _was_ him!"

"Huh?" was all Kimi could utter, dazed and confused.

"The ninjas and the guy who controlled me," Resha tried to explain while running past the crowds, "Is this person—Krad—that Sukimaru keeps talking about. He says from some vision thingy that you guys were in trouble at a city in the east. Turns out he's right." She jumped another beam to reveal the location of Kokuyoku; swinging her hand, she sent her kusari-gama at Kokuyoku, who blocked it without a sweat. She pulled it back and grabbed the handle, growling as she went.

"Dammit! Even if you are Dark doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Resha barked. Kokuyoku grinned evilly, eyeing her from his high location.

"Does it also mean you think you can beat me?" he replied. Sukimaru took one fleeting second to glance at Kokuokyu's spot before handing Kimi a gem of red, yellow, and orange that shined brilliantly. In it was held one crimson feather.

"What's this?"

"The 'Phoenix Feather'. You see the mirror? Put it next to it and you'll complete the 'Mirror of Life'." That was all Sukimaru could say until he headed off to help Resha. Kimi hurried over to the uncomplete mirror and placed the last and final gemstone at the very top. It glued together with the bigger piece and completed the mirror.

**xxx**

"I've had my fun now to eliminate every last one of these beings!" Kokuyoku geared up for a large blast, the epicenter being where Resha and Sukimaru were standing, watching him and panting.

"Dammit…are…you kidding me?! Is Dark…really this strong?" Resha asked herself and everyone around her. Sukimaru had no answer. Kokuyoku's voice dripped with malice and his eyes shone with an evil luster. Kimi had arrived just in time to see him aiming a blast down at the two.

"No!" she bellowed, running in front of the two and holding up the mirror for no reason. For a minute, the two behind her thought that was a foolish idea, and thought over their death and how it would feel like, but in the next second, as the blast of black with awirling purple lightning, came down upon them, a barrier had been cast over the trio. A heavenly maiden that was etched into the mirror as the holder of the glass floated out, singing a heavenly song, keeping the blast between her and the teens. All time stopped still, frozen the "Mirror of Life's" effect. Kimi was lifted from her body and floated towards the frozen Kokuyoku, who stared at the mirror as if he had just seen a live actual ghost.

Her own ghostly hand reached out and touched his own outstretched hand before clasping onto another hand. Pulling the person out, she was overjoyed to see this person being Dark.

"_Dark!_" she said, her specter-like voice full of cheer. Dark stared at her with his purple eyes, showing that he was also happy. As the beam disintegrated and the holy maiden stopped chanting her song and looked at the two and the others who were staring in awe at them. All of them were dispelled spirits floating, and Resha and Sukimaru watched as their two friends were floating in the air next to the holy maiden. Kokuyoku's spirit had melded back into a weakened Krad, who stared at them in anger and surprise.

"_We were separated...?! What artwork are you?!_" he asked the maiden, who stared at him sternly.

"_The artwork that will lead you to a sentence._" She lifted a hand and waved a gust of air at the blonde angel, and he covered his eyes to stop them from drying out. Soon, the blonde-haired angel found himself in a dark room full of twisting shadows. A figure cloaked in black stared upon him attentively.

"_Krad_," he announced, "_You have been hereby sentenced to wander the realms of the spirits until somebody has the right heart to rescue you out. This person, I'm afraid for you, will not come in an extremely long time_." With that, he sent a cloud of darkness upon the white-cloaked figure in front of him, and the angel stared in horror as he was swallowed by the darkness of ever consuming fates.

Dark watched as his other entity disappeared in the thick cloud, and he wondered if his many sins would be rewarded like that. The holy maiden that had sent him there stood in front of him and the girl clasping his arm once more, staring at them fondly with her almost white eyes. She had transported the astral spirits to a brightly lit, multi colored tunnel that ran in one direction, never-ending.

"_Dark, you wish to go back to your own place_?"

"_Well, yeah, I used to---_"

"_You used to?_" she repeated, staring at him oddly. "_Are you sure you don't want to go back?_" Dark hesitated as he thought of his friends back in Azumano and his friends here. Kimi tugged at his arm.

"_Go, don't worry, everything will be fine._" She beamed up at him, and after a moment, he nodded.

"_Very well. You may return, but you need a body in order to return with, which means that someone must give up their body._"

* * *

Oh, suspense! Sacrificing is never an easy thing to do…or is it? The Krad fangirls are gonna kill me…Anyway, please review! Wow, this was pretty long... 


	19. Sacrifice for the One I Care About

Ah…three updates…about two more (including this one) chapters until this story's done! No! Wait, yes? Er…

* * *

Chapter 19: Sacrifice for the One I Care About

Sukimaru and Resha, who had been standing speechless off to the side piped up at the requirement.

"_I'll do it!_" Sukimaru told them, "_Anything for a friend_!"

"_No I will, Suikmaru_!" Resha told him. They both argued over it seemingly, but then hushed as they remembered their own lives. Kimi, who watched them, stepped forward confidently.

"_I will, ma'am. I think my life is already tied to this mirror deeper than what I know. I might as well life leave it and join it once and for all._" Her three friends stared in shock as their friend offered her life so that the Phantom Thief could return home.

"_But Kimi--_!" Sukimaru pleaded, trying to keep his friend staying so he or Resha could go in her place. At the movement of the holy maiden's hand, a magical dust was placed on him. Sukimaru fainted on contact with the unearthly powder

"_Suki--?!_" Resha slumped down as well as soon as she moved into the powder's range. The spiritual being looked at Kimi once again, her eyes calm and collective, unlike the eyes of the maiden who had appeared to Kimi before when Krad had first finished off Dark.

"_Are you sure, young one? Your energy seems to be the closest one connected to the mirror._" Kimi nodded.

"_Kimi, you don't have to do this for my sake_!" Dark pleaded, trying to get her to stay. "_I don't have to leave, you know_!"

"_But if you stay without a body, you will go into the spirit world_," informed the holy maiden. Kimi watched him for a moment, her feelings once again in turmoil. She looked at the being and then at Dark. A long moment of ponderous silence filled the air of the tunnel, and at last, her voice cut it with a knife like butter.

"_Dark…I want you to be happy and surrounded by the friends you knew before me like Daisuke Niwa. I'm sure you can understand that I want you to be happy_."

"_But I can stay here and be happy with you guys! I don't have to leave at all_!" Dark grabbed her hand, trying to prevent her from advancing any farther. Kimi laughed a little.

"_You don't understand, do you? It's okay for me to leave because I will still be with you, no matter what_."

"_Huh?_" Dark was puzzled now. Kimi placed a hand on his heart, the other on her own.

"_I live on in here, and you'll live on in mine_."

"_Stop all this clichéd crap, I mean it, don't go_!" Dark trembled. He spotted the spirit advancing forward and many things ran through his head. _'Can I stop that girl?' _ he asked himself, but quickly dispelled the thought as he caught a cold warning glance at him, as if saying, "Don't you do anything to me."

Kimi smiled once more. "_I'm not just doing this to bring you back home. I'm also doing this sacrifice for the one I care about_." She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"_It is time, child_," spoke the maiden as she began to make Kimi fade away.

"_Goodbye, Dark Mousy. Maybe we'll see each other again_." The spirit of Kimi, which had turned into tiny yellow lights, floated towards Dark at a fast and accurate speed, sending his spirit flying backwards. He closed his eyes at the light, hearing the last words he'll ever hear from Kimi. Then, cold enveloped him.

Darkness gripped at his body, as if trying to drag him downwards. He opened his eyes to survey the area, and found himself floating in the unseen surroundings of wherever he was going. A light at the end of the tunnel greeted him, and he blinked before the piercing white light knocked him out.

"Ugh…," he uttered. His body felt numb and useless, like a discarded piece of trash. If he tried to move the pain of soreness would sear through his body, halting him in his tracks. He opened his purple eyes to look at wherever her was, and stared up at the sky flecked with cirrus clouds here and there. he was also on pavement, and the scent of the morning air hung low enough for him to pick up. This was all he could distinguish out of his surroundings…until he heard something click and open.

* * *

Ah, so clichéd! Man, I really do want it out…What a short semi-final chapter...  



	20. Return

End chapter. End first fic on Fanfiction. The last chapter that will make it complete. End game

Okay I'll stop now! Disclaimer: man, I haven't done one in so long...I don't own D N Angel for it is copyrighted by Yukiru-sensei. Um...that's it...

Oh, sorry, just a personal note. Damn, four updates! I'm on fire! (Wait, ahhh!! Burning!!)

* * *

Chapter 20: Return

"Bye, mom!" called a red-haired boy we were all familiar with. As he strolled down the steps of his front yard, he stopped and hesitated. Emiko looked through the window to see her son walking to school like she always did, but this time she also ran out to investigate.

"Dark…?" Dark's eyes fluttered open, revealing the violet eyes color. He slowly, and painfully tried to get up, but fell down. Daisuke and Emiko rushed to help the sore thief up.

"Daisuke…?" he asked, his mind still dazed. "Daisuke? Wait, no, Kimi--!"

"Kimi?" Daisuke repeated the name in thought as he helped his mother pull Dark into the house.

"Dark, what happened to you? And why do you have your own body now? Where's Krad?" Emiko just bombarded him with questions that concerned her. To-To walked in and stared in shock at Dark's return. She helped the thief get to a couch and then fetched him something to drink. Daisuke stared as the thief lay on the satin red couch, his eyes closed and his chest heaving. He seemed to have fallen asleep again._'Dark came back? Does this mean Krad's…?'_ Realizing what time it was, he rushed out the door and towards school frantically.

**xxx**

Daisuke walked out of his school's doors at the end of the day and spotted a certain pastel blue haired boy with glasses walking away.

"Satoshi!" he called, trying to grab the boy's attention. Satoshi turned to see Daisuke coming towards him. He stared at him as the redhead stopped abruptly in front of him.

"What, Daisuke?"

"Did you see Krad?"

"What do you mean? Krad's sealed away."

"But Dark appeared on our doorstep today, so shouldn't Krad?"

"Dark what?!" Satoshi was attentive now.

**xxx**

Night approached and Dark awoke. Emiko, Daisuke, To-To, and Kosuke stared at him as if they were tiny, eager children wanting a story, but they were also concerned for his well-being.

"Daisuke, Emiko, Kosuke, To-To…," he said, reciting their names.

"What happened to you?" Daisuke asked, his red eyes full of concentration. "To-To said she didn't feel you coming back. And I thought you were sealed and gone already."

"Are you saying you don't want me back?!" Dark yelled at him.

"Now, guys, let's not get into a fight…," Kosuke told them, trying to calm them down. "Now, Dark, tell us what happened and how you got the body you have now." Dark sighed, letting his purple hair fall onto his face.

"It started when Krad and I were sealed…" And thus, Dark unwove his tale of his stay in the strange world where he had met Kimi, Resha, and Sukimaru. He told of the Toki no Miramoru Kamayu, the ninja attacks, and memory replay. Then he told about Krad and how he went berserk in his true form, leading to his death. He then told the hardest part of where a friend had to leave him…

Daisuke's mind came to be filled more about Dark and some of his past. He then noticed that when Dark told of a friend leaving he seemed…sad…and pained in a way. Dark turned his head away from the others as he finished his story. Kosuke looked at To-To with questioning eyes.

"To-To, have you ever heard of this world?"

"Only once, but that was with the Hikari." Dark got up and went to the hallway, walking up the stairs, and finally entering Daisuke's room. He flopped down onto the bottom bunk of the redhead's bunk bed. Daisuke followed him, sitting at a chair at a work desk.

"Dark, something bugs you, what is it?"

"Nothing," Dark lied, rolling onto his side to conceal his eyes from Daisuke. Daisuke frowned, seeing Dark's ignorance.

"Did you like this Kimi person?" Dark didn't answer. He did not want to answer such a personal question to Daisuke. The doorbell rang and Emiko ran to get the door. She opened it to find nothing there but a single package with their address on it and no returning address. Puzzledand confused, she took it up to Daisuke's roomand opened the door.

"Dark, you have a package," she informed, holding it up for him to see.

"From who?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. There's no address, and no name. I'm surprised somebody found out you're still here, Dark," she told him, handing the package. Dark sat up and opened it, taking away Styrofoam chips. Emiko and Daisuke crowded around him to see what the box held. He at last grabbed whatever it was that was contained in the box for him, and pulled out the "Mirror of Life".

"What is it? It looks like a mirror," Emiko pointed out.

"It is a mirror, mom," Daisuke confirmed. "But what's with the gems?"

"It's the 'Mirror of Life'. It's an artwork," Dark told them. He blinked at the mirror's refraction against the ceiling lights and looked upon it again, this time seeing the image of a sleeping Kimi. He blinked again and rubbed his eyes, wondering if it was a hallucination.

"Something wrong, Dark?" Daisuke inquired.

"No, nothing," Dark answered.

"You know, if it's an artwork then we should seal it, just in case something goes wrong and it gets out." The brown-haired woman attempted to grab the artwork from Dark's hands, but Dark pulled it out of her range quickly.

"No, let me keep it. I don't think it will do any harm. I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Yeah," confirmed Dark. Without any other questions, Emiko left the room to cook dinner while Daisuke came down to help and eat some dinner. Dark sat in the bed, looking at the mirror and its strange carvings and gems.

"Kimi…I guess we did meet again…," he told the mirror, looking at it. Somewhere, he felt the presence of a girl smile at him cheerfully, nodding.

_No matter how far we are we will always remember each other and meet again one day…_

* * *

Dang, too clichéd. But I've run out of ideas so this is it for this chapter. Later people, cause **_this story is done!_**


End file.
